Cartoon Cartoons Fridays
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: In a series based on the ever-popular Friday night at 7 block on classic Cartoon Network, we follow the adventures of various of your favorite and some other Cartoon Networkians with their lives outside of adventures in separate cartoons as they go through conflict, adventure and many more! Dedicated to cartoonnetwork90sfan.


In the studios of Cartoon Cartoons Fridays, there was a group in gathering in front of I.M. Weasel, the current Cartoon president. He was about to make a big announcement.

"Listen my loyal, fellow cartoons, as you know it's Friday," Weasel smiled. "And what do we like to do on Fridays?"

"PARTY EVERY NIGHT!" the cartoons replied.

"Precisely," Weasel smiled. "But tonight, we're going to be having a little dance for you youngsters, it's a disco night!"

The cartoons stood in silence then cheered.

"No forbidden dance though," Weasel waved a finger. "I'll be attending this dance as well and being your chaperone for I AM WEASEL!" Weasel bowed as everyone applauded him and he scampered off. "See you crazy kids tonight at 7:00 sharp, be there or be square!"

The cartoons then broke up.

"Gee Mike, think we could get us some dance partners?" Dee Dee asked nervously.

"I'm sure we could, no offense though, but I don't wanna go to this alone." Mike shrugged.

"Like someone would ever wanna kiss you." Lu giggled.

"Why don't you kiss Lancelot? Maybe he'll turn into a prince!"

"How dare you!" Lu snorted and stormed off, dragging Lancelot's leash.

"I don't know anyone who'd wanna go out with me..." Dee Dee sighed.

Mandark crept up behind Dee Dee and deeply inhaled her golden hair.

"Ew, get lost." Dee Dee pushed him down and walked off.

"Say Mike, you know Dee Dee?" Mandark landed beside Mike's red sneakers.

"Yeah, I've known her since I was a new kid around here and she was my tour guide." Mike replied.

"Well, since you're good friends, maybe you could set me up with her?"

"Please excuse me while I find a container for my joy." Mike rolled her eyes and walked off, she then ran into Og. "Hey Og, you got a date for the dance tonight?"

"No, I don't plan on going." Og replied with his bamboo remote control. "I'm working on a science project to maybe help the music to play the native music of my people. You're welcome to join."

"I think I'll pass." Mike backed up, uncomfortably, then saw another scientist boy. "Hey Dexter!"

"Hello Mike," the boy genius greeted casually. "How are you on this fine Friday afternoon?"

"I'm okay, I guess." Mike shrugged. "You got a date for the dance tonight?"

"You are asking if I indulge in the social ritual of party going in hopes of a relationship to expand after the said party?" Dexter asked.

"Uhh... I think so..."

"I'm sorry Mike, but I am taken." Dexter turned his head then smirked as Blossom of the Powerpuff Girls flew up beside him. "Ready to study before the party, sweet cheeks?"

"Anytime with you Dexter." Blossom followed and it felt like Mike was alone.

"Gee, it's like everyone has a date," Mike walked off, then brightened up. "I know! I'll ask Dee Dee to come with me, we can laugh at everyone making fools of themselves!" Mike dashed to the ballerina, then her jaw dropped as she saw Ed.

"Hello Dee Dee," Ed smiled. "Would you like to dance with me?"

"Gee Ed, you're such a gentleman." Dee Dee giggled.

"I'm gonna kill that Blondie!" May Kanker growled in jealousy.

"Touch Dee Dee and I'll make sure you get a kick of action." Mike furrowed her eyebrows at her.

"Whoa, take it easy, Mike!" May backed up nervously. "Say, you got a date for the dance tonight?"

"Not really." Mike looked down.

"Not surprised." Lee Kanker walked over.

"Yeah, who'd wanna kiss or go out with a homely girl like you?" Marie added and the tree of them laughed.

"Shut up!" Mike stormed off, but ended up in tears. She then cried in her dressing room with her hands together and it was close to party time. Mike then gave up and decided to go alone.

Dexter was with Blossom, Suzy was with I.R. Baboon, I.M. Weasel was with a beautiful human woman, Buttercup was with Samurai Jack, Bubbles was with Double D, but Mike was alone. The music was pumping and everybody except for Mike had a good time. Eddy then walked over and sat down next to her.

"Hey Mike." Eddy greeted.

"Eddy..." Mike said back. "Aren't you gonna dance?"

"No, aren't you?"

"I don't got a date. What's your excuse?"

"I don't have a date either."

"You don't?" Eddy sounded surprised. "I was gonna ask you, but I was afraid someone might've already asked you!"

"Seriously?" Mike brightened up.

Eddy nodded. "May I have this dance?" he took a hand out.

"Sure Eddy!" Mike laughed and took his hand and they shared the dance floor together as a slow song came on. The dance wasn't so bad after all and this turned out to be a great Friday night and many more to come for the Cartoon Networkians.

* * *

**A/N: Idea from cartoonnetwork90sfan, read & review and if you're lucky there might be more to come! **


End file.
